1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver and a receiver-integrated condenser.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2001-33121 describes a receiver having a main tank, an internal thread component, a cap and a filter. The main tank is a container made of metal, and a lower side of the tank has an opening. The internal thread component is made of metal and has a cylindrical shape. An internal thread is defined at a lower end portion of an inner face of the component in an axis direction. The internal thread component is fitted and brazed to an inner face of the main tank at a position adjacent to the opening. A dimension of the internal thread component in the axis direction is approximately the same as that of a combination of the cap and the filter.
The cap is made of resin, and has a column shape. A male thread is defined at a lower end portion of an outer face of the cap in an axis direction. The cap is inserted into the internal thread component, and the internal thread and the male thread are threaded with each other. Further, an 0-ring is mounted to an upper end portion of the cap opposing to the internal thread component, so that a space between inner face of the internal thread component and outer face of the cap is sealed.
The filter has a based cylindrical frame made of resin. Plural openings are defined on an outer circumference face of the frame, and a net is disposed to cover the openings. A bottom side of the filter is connected to an upper end of the cap, so that the cap and the filter are integrally produced.
An upper end portion of the filter is held by the internal thread component. A clearance between outer face of the upper end portion of the filter and inner face of the tank is closed by the internal thread component.
Refrigerant condensed by a condenser flows into the main tank from a position located upper than the filter. The condensed refrigerant is separated into gas and liquid in the main tank. Liquid refrigerant flows through the filter from the upper side, and passes through the net and the opening located on the outer circumference face. Then, refrigerant is discharged out of the tank through a through hole defined in the internal thread component and the tank. A foreign matter contained in refrigerant is caught by the net when refrigerant passes through the filter.
However, thickness and axial dimension of the internal thread component become large because the internal thread is defined on the inner face of the component and because the component works as a holder that holds the cap and the filter. Thus, the receiver becomes heavy, and producing cost of the receiver is increased. In a case where the receiver is integrally brazed to the condenser as a condenser-integrated receiver, if weight of the internal thread component is heavy, heat mass becomes large. In this case, brazing property between the internal thread component and the main tank is lowered, and brazing property between the receiver and the condenser is lowered.